She Was Here
by camypoo
Summary: Nina missed her sister; she'd been distant and all over the place, never leaving a clue about where she had gotten to. All Nina wanted was to see her sister again and receive some of the sisterly support she'd grown to love. But before Nina can see her beloved sister again, tragedy strikes... and maybe Nina would begin to miss Billie more than she ever imagined.


**_Like every other Offspring fan, I'm distraught about Offspring and the finale and the fact that my Patrick died and left Nina all alone with her little baby! I did love the fact that she gave birth in the corridor, though. _**

**_Anyway, in the episode where Patrick did unfortunately pass away, I think at least half of the fandom thought that Billie was going to be the one to die; and the very thought of that scared me because Billie is my all-time favorite character in Offspring—but I thought it was going to be her; and that's where this lifts off. With the fact that I thought Billie was going to die, I thought that this is how the episode might have gone if Billie had died instead of Patrick. I tried my best to keep them into character (and one of the boys at school today told me that Nina was delisional and I tried to add that aspect to it, but I'm not sure if I did that well). And they might be a little bit out of character, but I tried my best! _**

**_Enjoy, Offspring fans! _**

* * *

Nina pulled to the side of the road and jumped out of the car as quickly as she could, trying not to let her pregnant belly get in the way. She closed the door and knelt to Patrick's side, running her hand through his hair softly. "Hey," Patrick smiled at her, leaning forward and pecking her lips softly. "Are you okay?" Nina asked, awkwardly taking her seat next to Patrick, staring down at the graze on his elbow. "Where's the driver now?" Nina whispered, running her fingers up and down over Patrick's arm, staring at his dazed face. "Um, he left. He was very apologetic about it all." Patrick shook his head and looked up at Nina with a small smile, noticing how worried and pale she looked. "I'm fine, trust me."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Nina asked quickly, cupping Patrick's face lightly and leaning forward, kissing him softly on the lips. "Nah." Patrick shook his head and looked down at Nina's belly, running his hand over it. He smiled up at Nina and stared into her eyes lovingly, leaning forward and kissing her one more time.

"Let's get to the baby shower," Nina whispered, placing a kiss to Patrick's head before slowly getting up off of the curb by bending her back. She wobbled once on her feet and turned to Patrick, pulling him off of the curb by grabbing his wrist. Patrick, once on his feet, wrapped his arm around Nina's shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly. "I have a surprise for you later."

Nina smiled and looked over at her boyfriend—and to be father so, so soon. "What is it?" Nina asked excitedly. "You'll see." He opened the driver's seat to the car and let Nina jump in before running to the other side, jumping in happily.

"Can you believe it, Patrick?" Nina whispered, starting up the car and taking a look over at Patrick. "I'm officially on maternity leave." She laughed and started driving down the road, taking careful glances over at Patrick every couple of seconds.

"I can't wait to be parents." Patrick commented suddenly with a smile. "I know." Nina smiled, reaching across as soon as she stopped at a traffic light, grabbing Patrick's hand tightly. The two smiled at each other. "Has- um, Billie come yet or not?" Patrick asked weakly, looking over at Nina. Nina shook her head sadly. Her sister hadn't talked to her in such a long time and Nina was desperate to just hear her sister's voice again. She missed this distance—she missed the sisterly bond they'd had, all because of a stupid touch screen phone which pocket dialed her family during a counseling session.

* * *

Within a couple of minutes, the two pulled up to Geraldine's house, both jumping out of the car at the same time. Patrick looked incredibly messed up and tired, but he managed to keep up the happy attitude especially for Nina.

They grabbed each other's hands, lacing their fingers together as they walked up the path to the yellow door. Nina was the first to spot the little blue package by the door. She bent down as best as she could and picked the small present up, staring at the label.

_From Billie Proudman_

Nina sighed and cursed under her breath. Billie had been here while she was away. "Is- is that from Billie?" Patrick asked, turning on his side and taking the present from Nina. Nina nodded and stared into the open house, watching her Mother bounce around happily in the kitchen with a glass of wine, laughing.

Nina smiled slightly and pulled Patrick into the house, where her baby shower had commenced. She knew she'd talk to Billie later—she would have to call or pick up eventually, right?

"Patrick's here!" Nina shouted, holding up her and Patrick's hands with a smile. "There's the baby daddy." Clegg commented, nodding his head. Patrick chuckled and looked sheepishly at Nina because of the attention… before he spotted Kate in between Joseph's legs, wearing a neon green lycra jumpsuit. "What are you wearing?" He laughed, shaking his head. "It looks stupid, doesn't it?" Kate smiled, nodding her head at Patrick before glancing up at Joseph. "I told you." She laughed.

Nina let out a large laugh and squeezed Patrick's hand tighter, glancing around the room. Her eyes eventually landed on the cake—which Clegg had organized… which looked incredibly stupid with a baby coming out of the top, just the bottom half. _Billie's cake would have been nicer, _she thought with an aloud sigh.

"Neens," She looked over at the group of people, trying to tell which of them said her name. "What's that?" Mick. She looked at him—his vacant expression and his tired eyes… he was obviously missing Billie, but didn't want to show it. And he was doing a great job at covering it up. "It's a present… from Billie." She said quietly, running her fingers over the blue paper of the box. "She was here?! When?!" Mick shouted, sitting up straighter. "She must have stopped by when we were gone." Patrick commented, dropping Nina's hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Fuck." Mick whispered, standing up and walking out of the house, to the front door.

"Completely understandable." Clegg said, his hands clasped together. "Billie obviously doesn't want to be around Mick after this weeks… terrible events-"

"Shut up, Clegg." Geraldine snapped, taking a sip from her wine glass. Clegg frowned, looking down at the ground. Kim reached across and rubbed his back lightly. "We should celebrate the real reason we're here!" Phil smiled, looking over at his new girlfriend—Dr. Samir. "Nina's pregnant!" Phil shouted.

Nina chuckled and leaned in closer to Patrick, closing her eyes and smelling him. "Officially on maternity leave." Kim nodded approvingly from her seat on the couch. "We're going to miss you, Nina." Clegg nodded, giving a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you all, too." Nina smiled, rubbing her belly lightly and sighing. There really was a little person inside of her body.

"Back to the story you were telling, Kate," Geraldine cut in, falling into her seat and crossing one leg over the other. "Nina, Patrick, take a seat." She smiled, signaling carelessly to the chairs surrounding the dining table.

Patrick kissed Nina's head lightly, muttering, "I love you," under his breath before walking to grab two chairs. Nina smiled and sat down, resting her hand on Patrick's knee. She smiled at Kate as she continued to tell her story.

Nina glanced down at the present from Billie in her hands and sighed, wishing she could have just seen Billie—seen that she was okay, hear her congratulate her on being pregnant… she missed Billie and she would jump at the chance to talk to her sister again.

She pulled on the neatly tied blue ribbon and it slowly fell off of the present and onto her lap. Patrick, seeing Nina was doing something from the corner of his eye, turned on his side and watched as Nina slowly opened the present. Once she pulled back the wrapping paper, she stared at the little brown box with the fancy writing on the lid. She frowned and pulled off the lid, gasping at the present inside.

It was a little pair of baby slippers—so small and so soft, it was crazy how they fit around a baby's foot. Nina smiled and picked up one of the little boots, running her fingers around the soft insides. "These… these are so adorable." She whispered, looking over at Patrick with awe written all over her face. "Yeah." He quietly agreed, the whole bursting out into laughter. "Billie is the best sister ever, being so caring like that." Nina whispered.

Patrick nodded in reply, putting the slippers back in the box. "Your sister loves you, Nina." He said, raising his eyebrows and giving her the crinkly eyed smile. Nina slowly nodded. "I still hope she does." She shrugged and slammed the lid back on the box.

Shakily standing up, she walked over to the window and placed the present down, leaning against the sill and staring outside. She sighed and spun back around to go and sit down, only to see Mick running down the hallway with his phone in his hand, looking shocked and alarmed about something. Nina's mouth opened, trying to shout what happened to Mick, but she couldn't get any words out.

"Mick…?" She said as loudly as she could, making the whole room fall silent, all looking at her worried expression. She'd gone pale and was sweating furiously. Why was she getting so worked up? Most likely, nothing bad was going to happen.

But the way that Mick was running down the hallway; so frantically, with tears shining in his eyes made her panicked. Something was wrong—Nina could just see it.

Mick ran into the room and exchanged a glance with everyone—staring at Patrick for longer than the others—before looking up at Nina and sighing heavily, a tear rolling down his face and onto the floor. "I need- I need you to come with me, Nina." His voice was shaking and so were his hands. Nina froze in her spot against the window and stared at Mick—_what the fuck was going on? Why was Mick crying? And why did he need her?_

"Nina, please." He whispered, his bottom lip trembling. Something bad had happened… and it had to do with Billie… she could just sense it. Nina shakily nodded and ran towards Mick as fast as she could, running her hand through Patrick's hair.

Up close, Mick looked more alarmed than before—his eyes full to the brim with unshed tears, his hair a complete mess and face… his face was deathly pale; he looked like he was going to throw up any minute.

"I'll come with." Patrick said quietly, going to stand up, but Mick pushed him down by the shoulder. "Just me and Nina, please?" His voice was strained and choked up—he was definitely going to break down any moment. "I need- I need to be with Nina and just Nina."

Patrick, with a worried expression, looked between Nina and Mick before the two held each other's hands tightly. "Nina," Mick whispered, shaking his head and biting his shaking lip. "Mick, what's wrong? Is something wrong?" She whispered—she knew she was possibly jumping to conclusions, but Mick was shaken up about something… and why else would he pull her away?

They ran outside, Mick helping Nina walk down the stairs, before he helped her into the car, making sure she didn't hit her belly on the door, before he starting driving down the road as fast as he could go. "Mick, tell me what's wrong." Nina snapped, gripping onto the seat fearfully and staring over at Mick. "B-Billie," Mick stuttered in a whisper, closing his eyes as he stopped at a traffic light.

If Nina hadn't been petrified before, she was now. She had broken out into a cold sweat, tears in her eyes. "What happened to Billie?" Nina's voice was choked, like if she talked anymore she would break down into tears. "She-" Mick shook his head angrily. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mick whispered, letting out a quiet sob—Nina had never seen Mick cry before, and she knew that he wouldn't cry over the smallest thing.

"Mick, what happened?" Nina was surprisingly composed, despite her worry. She barely looked scared. "I-I-I-" Mick tried to speak, but his words wouldn't come out. He was a big ball of emotions, all wanting to come out at once.

"Mick, just tell me." Nina whispered weakly, resting her hand over her stomach and rubbing at it, trying to calm her own pounding heart. Mick's breathing had now fastened—becoming loud and erratic. And his face was so pale, he looked like he was going to pass out at the wheel. "Mick." Nina snapped. "Tell. Me."

* * *

_Mick stormed out of the kitchen and down the front steps of Geraldine's house, darting down the pathway and along the sidewalk. He just needed some air._

_Things between Billie and him had been so bad lightly—her cheating on him and all. But he was lonely and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he and Billie were breaking up… but he needed her; he needed his wife around. No matter how many mistakes she made, Mick would always love her. _

_He strolled along the road, his hands in his pockets, staring out at the cars that filled up the road. They were driving so quickly—especially along this abandoned street._

_As Mick walked along the road more, he started to notice how strange it was; there was a traffic jam along the normally not-so-busy road. Cars were piling up slowly, all angry and honking their horns, yelling curse words at the cars in front. Mick frowned and spun around, staring down the far end of the road, red and blue lights blinking in the distance. He frowned and shook his head sadly, thinking about the causes for the red and blue lights—car crashes, fire in a house somewhere near there, someone being injured. _

_He spun back around and stared at his feet as he walked, trying to calm himself down—Billie had been at Geraldine's and he'd missed her, but he was bound to see her again, right? They'd talk then, and everything would be okay. _

_After walking a little bit further, Mick stopped at a green park bench, falling into the seat and crossing his arms. He was exhausted; from thinking too much and from worrying about the welfare of Billie… he just wanted to fall over and never get up from where he would have been lying. Similar to that Chasing Cars song. _

_Mick's phone began to buzz in his pocket, breaking the comforting silence he was having. He sighed and pulled the Iphone out of his pocket, staring at the lit up screen. _Unknown Number. _Mick sighed and shook his head, answering the phone and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" He said weakly, sticking his fingers in the gaps on the bench beneath. "Is this Mick Holland?" The woman on the other line sounded so… professional that it actually scared Mick. "Um, yes?" He said quietly, staring at the cars lined up on the road. "Billie Proudman's husband?"_

_Mick nodded, although the person on the other line couldn't hear him. "Yes." His voice was all choked up, fearing the worst. What could have happened, though? "You'll need to get to the Ainsworth Hospital as quickly as possible." The woman said, now more hurried. "Why? What happened?" Mick shouted, standing up. "Your wife, Billie, was admitted not that long ago." _

_"Why?" Mick screamed at the phone, running his hand through his hair and glancing around him worriedly. What the fuck had happened to Billie? "We'll explain it to you when you get here, sir." The woman said, her voice becoming more casual again, before she hung up… and then Mick ran back to the Proudman's because he wasn't going there alone. _

* * *

"They didn't tell you what happened to her?" Nina whispered, turning on her side slightly, tears now visible in her eyes. Mick shook his head as his grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "Billie," Nina whispered, staring out of the window and glimpsing down at her stomach. "Is she- is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Nina." Mick snapped, glaring ahead at the traffic. Nina jumped slightly when Mick hit the steering wheel, stopping again at yet another traffic light. "What the fuck could be wrong?" He shouted, shaking his head.

"Mick, I'm sure everything's alright." Nina shook her head and closed her eyes. _Please be alright, Billie. I need you. _

* * *

The drive felt like forever—stopping at a bunch of traffic lights, Mick swearing his head off and Nina sitting quietly in the passenger seat of the car, trying desperately not to worry or cry—the two had _finally _made it to the hospital. Mick ran around the other side of the car and helped Nina out, pulling her to her feet as quickly as possible before darting inside the quiet hospital.

Mick darted as fast as he ever had to front desk and hit the top of it anxiously, getting the woman's attention. Nina ran after him, holding her belly and taking a deep breath. "Billie Proudman—I'm her husband, Mick Holland." He shouted quickly, his voice echoing around the walls of the hospital. The receptionist looked up at Mick and sighed, nodding her head slightly. "Why are you not doing anything, let me talk to someone?" Mick snapped, trying to breathe deeply. Nina, behind him, put her hand on his arm and rubbed it up and down slowly.

The receptionist picked up the phone on her table and hit the number one softly, her voice low, "Doctor, Mick Holland is here to see you."

"What happened... what happened to my wife?" He whispered, glaring at the woman at the desk. She didn't respond—she simply sent Mick a soft look before looking at her computer again.

Nina crossed her arms and anxiously watched an old doctor walk down the hallway, sadly walking towards Nina and Mick. "Mick Holland?" He said, standing in front of the two. Mick nodded his head slowly, his hands shaking. "I'd like you to come with me," He whispered, turning around and walking in the direction of his office.

Mick looked to Nina and reached over, grabbing her hand tightly. Nina squeezed his hand as they walked together, following the Doctor into the small, blinding white office. "Sit down, sit down." The Doctor said in a quiet tone, nodding at the orange chairs.

He took in a deep breath before staring. "Billie, your wife-"

"And sister." Nina cut in quickly, waving her hand. "-and sister… was hit by a car along a short stretch of road." The Doctor murmured. Mick's eyes widened as he remembered where he'd been when he had gotten the phone call—_the road… the packed up road. _Billie was at the other end of that road… and Mick had no idea. He could have helped her, he could have-

"Where is she now?" Nina asked loudly, staring over at the shocked Mick, watching his mouth move slightly. "She-" the doctor began before shaking his head. "I need- I need to call Patrick." Nina said breathlessly, going to stand up before Mick tugged her down. "Stay here, with me… please?" He stared at the floor, too afraid to look anywhere but there.

Nina exchanged a glance with the saddened doctor, trying to make up the scenario in her head; Billie was in a coma, Billie was alive and well and was just asleep, she just injured herself by tearing a few muscles, nothing serious at all… but by the doctor's sad expression she knew it was much more; and she couldn't stop herself from crying slightly.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor whispered, "but Billie didn't make it."


End file.
